An Author's Discreet Charm II
An Author's Discreet Charm II is the second part of a two part series of side missions in Gravity Rush 2, and it is made available after finishing Episode 8: Like a Radio. Story Kat meets up with the author's editor again, this time in Lei Colmosna. The editor says the author is at it again with a new manuscript. The plot of this one is that the city is being infiltrated by Scarabs who are taking over peoples' bodies and turning them into "Scarab People". Kat tracks down the author yet again, but this time he claims that the story is actually real research notes that he has noticed. Kat doesn't believe him, but she decides to humor him by checking. She realizes that the people really are acting odd, and then sees a Nevi behind them that isn't attacking anyone. This convinces her that the story is actually real, and she takes the author's research to give back to the editor. However, she is accosted by the Scarab People, who talk in a zombie-like manner. She is forced to act like them by raising and pointing her hand in order to get past them undetected. When she gets back to the editor, she realizes that everyone around her, including the editor and the author, have been possessed. However, the editor breaks down in laughter and reveals it's a hoax as revenge for Kat tracking down the author earlier. Kat doesn't believe them, thinking it's just an attempt by the Scarab People to convince her to stop. The sudden appearance of real live Nevi just adds fuel to the fire. After defeating the Nevi, the author finally manages to convince Kat that the entire thing wasn't real. Kat asks how the mysterious docile Nevi she saw got there, and the author shows her that it was actually a realistic Nevi suit worn by a random woman. The editor then plans to send the author back to his "special room" after the awards ceremony. Kat leaves, happy to be the model for a second story, and is excited to read the author's novel. Walkthrough Start by taking the stairs to the street below the mission's start point, and follow it until you find a man wearing green and yellow clothes (the author) looking over the balcony. You'll need to get close to small alley with two men standing statuesque pointing skywards. Take a picture, and return to the author. You then have to return to the Archway Viewing Screen area to the editor, but it won't be a smooth trip; the "Scarab People" will be suspicious of Kat's presence, so if they see you, point skywards as they do to throw them off. You cannot run back to the editor, so you must brush the left stick just enough to break into a light jog. After a cutscene plays, five real Scarabs will show up, but can be easily dispatched with Stasis Throw. See also * An Author's Discreet Charm Category:Side Missions in Gravity Rush 2